Past Attractions
by My Destined Fate
Summary: The first meeting of Izayoi and Inutaisho. To show thoses what really happened before Inuyasha came into this world! Hiatus
1. The Warning

**A/N:** This is how I believe The Great Dog Demon met Izayoi, the maiden of a small but healthy village and kingdom. Izayoi's a little younger and so is the great dog demon, so their personalities might be a little different from the third movie where they appeared.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own InuYasha's characters.

**Claimer:** I do however own the story idea.

* * *

**Past Attractions**

**-**

**Chapter One**

The day was beginning like any other, to Izayoi, time was always still, the walls that wrapped itself around the palace kept it quiet, peaceful and silence from all activity outside of it. Izayoi, knew though that the soldiers were readying themselves for battle, from what many had heard a great and powerful demon was going to come and slaughter her and any of those who got in the way.

The monk who had told her this was wounded terrible, he had been in battle with the demon and lost many of his limps to the three blades the demon carried. Before Izayoi's very eyes he succumb to his own wounds and died.

Lady Izayoi was ushered to leave but she would not, this was her home, she wasn't about to leave it when all of the soldiers and people suffered, the very thought of her leaving them left her cold inside, and since she made the decision naturally her maids decided to stay and others who were loyal to her.

She smiled down at the flowers she was picking, she was going to place them on the monks burial today, and pray for his peaceful rest. She stood up, her light pink and red kimono wavered a bit, she looked up, it was blue, the sky showed no sign of battle, she wondered how long it would be before the village, palace, and its peoples were all killed.

"Lady Izayoi!"

"Hm?" she turned around to see the old woman who raised her, she smiled kindly down at the old woman, "Osuya, what may I do for you?" she asked her with a soothing voice.

"I've prepared the monks burial accordingly to your instructions." she stated calmly.

Izaiyo nodded and carefully organized the flowers she had picked, "Thank you, Osuya." she began to walk towards the palace.

"M'lady, would you like me to accompany you?"

She shook her head, "I will be fine, Osuya. Thank you for you concern." she looked over her shoulder and smiled at her then took off in the direction of the burial sight, it was farther then where they were.

The Palace was huge, though once through the gates it appeared like any other home with soldiers standing guard almost everywhere, the burial sight was near the back of the palace, it was protected by the walls however it had no soldiers guarding it.

Izayoi didn't mind it, it was peaceful, she could go there whenever she was lonely, frightened, or sad. She enjoyed the peace that was there, it was the only area in the castle she was allowed to go without a maid or Osuya.

Soon the burial sight came into view, several graves were placed among the area neatly, two were off to the side and next to one another, that would be Izayoi's mother and father who had died many years ago, when she was only 4 years old. She couldn't remember their faces, couldn't remember their voices, or how they ruled the country, many times she wondered if what she was doing was the right thing. Would her parents do the same thing?

Izayoi sat in front of the new burial across from her parents, this was the monks, she never got his name, she wished she could have, she wished she could write his name on a vase and placed it neatly on the head stone. She smiled and placed the flowers she had picked on top of the dirt, "May you rest in peace, dear monk." she closed her eyes and prayed a moment.

"Lady Izayoi?"

She didn't bother looking behind her, "Yes... Takemaru?"

"Why are you still here, M'lady?" he asked her walking up behind her, "It is dangerous for you to be here. The demon will attack soon and I fear we may not be able to hold it off."

Lord Takemaru of Setsuna, he was a kind man - gentle, resourceful, and protective - he was the general of the soldiers, he led them into battle when it came time for such things, he always stood strong and always held a deep loyalty towards Lady Izayoi.

Lady Izayoi stood up and smiled at him, "Do not concern yourself with me, Takemaru."

"But m'lady-!"

"I made the decision to stay here with my people, with my country, this was my decision alone and I have no regrets of making it, Takemaru. I will not flee to watch my kingdom burn to ashes right in front of me." she interrupted him looking to the small pond that was near the burial sight.

Takemaru, said nothing, he watched Lady Izayoi caringly, she was always thinking of others. Never did her thoughts wander from her duties, never did she think of herself before the people who looked up to her, she was amazing, and here he stood, a man wanting her to tarnish all the peoples hopes just to allow one to live. Was it so wrong to want to protect the one thing that mattered to him?

"Thank you, Lord Takemaru." she bowed her head and left him there. He stood in shame, he felt disgusted with himself.

-x-

He stood on a large hill, in the distant, he could see it. The castle, the same castle who had tried to assassinate him many moons ago, he could never forget what one of the soldiers said, it rang in his ears everyday when he awoke from his sleep.

_"Demon scum like you, don't deserve to live! You're unwanted! Tainted with impure blood!!"_

He growled at the very words, he placed his hand carefully on the handle of his sword Tetsusaiga, a sword that could kill 100 demons in one swipe. "Humans are the ones unwanted. You who call yourselves superior are the ones that deserve to die. Tainted blood..."

His eyes flashed a brilliant red, "I will not rest until the ruler of that kingdom is dead." he muttered, his body and skin transformed into a huge beast, before the day was over he would have killed millions of people.

-x-

It was getting darker, she felt the wind pick up, it appeared it would rain. Izayoi took a deep breath and went into the palace, she kept her hand on her chest where her heart was, she was frightened, she was scared to die.

Was it even right for her to be frightened? Was it even okay to be scared of dying? Millions of her own soldiers died everyday and even though she paid her respects and gave them burials, she still felt ashamed of herself.

"M'lady.. your bath is prepared." Osuya announced and escorted her to her bedroom.

Izaiyo nodded and followed her, "Osuya, I fear I might have done the wrong thing. I fear I should've told the slaves and you to leave the grounds." she whispered shakingly.

Osuya glanced over to Izayoi and smiled kindly, "Do not frate, m'lady. Even if you had told us to leave we would have stayed." she stopped Izayoi and took her hands and her own, "I am glad I was able to raise you and work for you, m'lady. I shall die without any regrets."

The black haired princess knelt down by the old woman and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Osuya. I am so sorry!" she cried.

Osuya patted the young lady's back and said nothing but, "Calm, my child."


	2. Rainy Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own InuYasha!!

**Claimer:** I do own the character Osuya and the story idea.

* * *

**Past Attractions**

-

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The sound of two swords colliding with one another rang through the sky as the thunder and rain pattered against the armors of the dead or wounded.

Lord Takemaru of Setsuna stood in front of the entrance of his dearly beloved Lady's castle, he had kept the demon from advancing at least for now. Across from him.. stood the demon, the rain didn't even hide his features from the human.

He was the Great Dog Demon, many feared him, his reputation as the ruler of the three swords indeed were true, they held so much power or at least one did - this demon looked almost human to Takemaru, his long silverish gold hair hung up in a ponytail behind him, he wore light armor as well. A simple white kimono top and a hakama appeared to be under the armor he wore, one strip of magenta was carved on each side of his cheeks making it look almost like scars.

Takemaru tightened his grip on his sword handle, he would give this demon a scar that he could never forget, even if it was the last thing he did before his death.

"I've not come for you, human..."

He heard the voice clearly even though the rain and thunder were screaming in his ears, he could hear the venom in its words, "I do not care who you came for. I will not allow you to harm her!" Takemaru growled running at the demon head on.

The demon tilted his head a bit and just stood there, "_Her?_" he repeated for only he and rain could hear. He took out Sounga, a mighty blade that hung in a sheath on his back, as Takemaru neared the great demon lord in desperation to kill the beast he heard, "You fool."

Lord Takemaru's eyes widen, he gasped from the sudden pain in his stomach, he fell forward unconscious, the demon sheathed his blade once more after punching the guy with the hilt to Takemaru's stomach.

He looked down at the General, "You are weak, human. Emotions will only way you down and get you killed. I shall let you live for now... don't cross my path again." he looked up to the large castle before him and headed in at full speed.

-x-

Mere moments later Izayoi sat in her bath in silence, she had shut everyone out of her room, she needed to be alone, she needed to hear the silence, until her heart was silenced forever. She closed her eyes and lifted the water barrel over her head, tilting it slightly the warm water poured from it and onto her head.

"I should not fear death. It is natural.. I shall die with no regrets..." she chuckled and placed her wet hand on her forehead, "Oh yes... I talk big but in the end I'm just afraid. Mother.. Father, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Princess."

Faint screaming from the entrance of the palace were heard but only vaguely, she opened her eyes, they widen with fear. _What have I done? I should have told them to run. To get away as far as they could, the demon wants me dead. No one else..._ she ran her nails into her scalp roughly.

It would be a few minutes before the demon would get there, she was blessed with a few minutes to pray but her mind was blank.

Thuds could be heard. The sound of feet running along the wooden castle floors. They seemed in a hurry almost. It must be the demon.. Izayoi stood up from her bath as the bathroom door swung opened.

Her brown eyes focused on golden ones. They stared at her with a blank expression as her was utter shock.

...

...

...

It soon donged on her that she was naked, she was embarrassed and instead of sitting back into the water she took the barrel of water she had been soaking herself with and sent it in the direction of the man.

He quickly dodged yelling, "What the hell?!" as he did so.

Two soldiers who had been running up behind him were taking by surprised as the barrel knocked the guy in the front in the jaw, knocking him unconscious and then the other guy in the forehead knocking him out as well.

The man was a bit surprised she could throw so well, he looked down at the two bodies and smirked, "Pretty nice thro-" he looked up when he noticed a vase coming his way, "Hey!" he ducked to the ground and heard the vase crash into the wall beside him.

Izayoi was in a white kimono robe by the time he stood up to notice she had moved, she was about to pick up another vase when he ran over to her and tried taking it from her, "Gimme!" she yanked rudely.

The demon pulled it back to him just to have it pulled back to her. The two were playing tug-a-war with the vase, it didn't appear that anyone would win, "Give me my vase back, damn you!" Izayoi snapped trying to get the large colorful vase from the demon.

"No you're gonna throw it at me!" he popped back.

The two glared at one another, "Well you deserve it you pervert!!" she shouted pulling the vase back to her, "You don't just walk into someone else's bathroom!"

His face grew red, "W-what?!" he began, "I wasn't wanting to look at you. You're far from anything I would want to look at, girl!"

"What did you say?!"

Finally the vase gave way and sent the two back a bit, Izayoi fell into a plant that had been behind her and the demon well he fell into the bath water that was behind him.

_Silence..._

Izayoi looked down at her piece of vase then up to the demon who was soaked in water, he was cursing at his misforutane and began to pull himself out when he heard laughter.

He looked up and caught her smiling and laughing at him, he felt heat crept up his face, "I..I'm so sorry." she laughed standing up straight and trying to suppress her laughter with her hand. "It was just so much fun." her cheeks had a small hint of red to it, her skin pale, she was actually fairly beautiful for a human.

Finally he stood up, water dripped off of his armor, swords, clothes, and his hair. He was completely wet, he came here for one thing and that was to kill the Lord of the castle and here he was falling into a bath tub why was he even in this room?

Izayoi walked over to him with three towels, "If you'll give me your swords. I'll dry them off." she offered with a smile.

He looked down at her with his cold expression, "I'll be fine. Where is the Lord of this castle?"

She cleared her throat, "He died."

He cocked his eyebrow and looked down at her, she was lying right? She had to be lying? The Great Dog Demon wouldn't have come here if he had known the lord had passed on.

"But the Lady is here." she added walking off towards the bedroom.

He crossed his arms and followed her, however once he got to the bathroom door Izayoi stopped him, "Oh no you don't mister. You are NOT about to get my bedroom floor wet!" she glared at him, pointing a finger at him.

He looked down at her finger, he looked disgusted, "Get your finger out of my face." he growled warning her.

"Or what?" she asked keeping her finger pointing at him.

He brought his hand out and grabbed her wrist roughly which caused her to wince, "O-ow, If you harm me I won't tell you what you want to know." she got out.

The demon brought his face closer to hers, his golden eyes flashed a dark tint, "You'll tell me what I want to know whether I break you or not." he growled. For some weird and strange reason, he wanted to know the maiden's name, he wanted to hear her name, he watched her black hair waver a bit as she winced.

"Get away from Izayoi, demon!!" the two looked from one another to the man who stood in the door frame, Lord Takemaru of Setsuna.

The demon walked in front of Izayoi, he didn't know why, but for some reason he felt he needed to do so. He shifted his gaze to the maiden behind him _So her name is Izayoi is it? _he brought his golden eyes back to Takemaru, "hmph.." he ran his clawed fingers through his silverish-gold hair that hung in the high pony tail, "I allowed you to keep breathing, human. Don't make me change my mind." he warned crossing his arms.

"My breath is worthless if you kill the Princess!" Takemaru announced.

The silver haired demon glanced over his shoulder at Izayoi, she didn't bother looking up at him, she knew he was looking at her, "Lord Takemaru, please get out of here. I do not wish to have more people die because of me." she whispered looking down to the ground.

Takemaru pulled his sword out, "I do not plan on dying, Lady Izayoi!"

"Heh.." smirked the demon, "Be prepared to be disappointed, human." he pulled out Sounga.

"Ha, you'd be the one disappointed." laughed Takemaru stepping aside so both the great dog demon and Izayoi could see reinforcement from the neighboring kingdom.

The dog demon gritted his teeth and fangs, "Reinforcement.." he lowly growled. From the corner of his eyes he could see Izayoi looking completely clueless, he couldn't help but twitch _I doubt she actually called for them.. she probably didn't even think about it._ He looked back to Takemaru who was looking smug, "Fine." he muttered turning around and picked Izayoi up tossing her over his shoulder (without the fluffy thing).

"H-hey! Let Lady Izayoi down, fiend!!" shouted Takemaru surprised as hell to see the demon do that.

"No.." he replied glancing over his shoulder at the reinforcement and Takemaru, "You play dirty so am I." he ran over to the window and jumped through it taking Izayoi along with him.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

I hoped you liked it, sorry it isn't very long. Couldn't come up with anything good on this chapter. review if possible.


	3. Protect?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own InuYasha and/or any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi!!

**Claimer:** I do own the story idea.

**A/N:** I also wish to tell you that I'll be using Inutaisho for Inupapa's name. It fits him alot more then any other name I could come up with, it sounds strong and powerful just like he is, a mysterious person. Nonetheless I know that probably isn't his name and he might not have a name BUT I'm using Inutaisho. Thank you for reading .

**shyxvibrant-love:** Thank you so much. I love the couple, not many people right about the two so I got bored one day and came up with the story line .

**Izayoimoon:** She might just tame him

**alishamya2000:** And I hope you enjoy it as if progresses!

* * *

**Past Attraction**

-

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Let me go!!" she pounded her fists into his back as hard as she could for the 100th time that night, he had learned to ignore it. By now the two were miles away from any villages so her screams of help were pointless, he was actually rethinking what he had done, he was beginning to see that taking her was the worse mistake he had done.

"I said let me go!!" she screamed in the background.

The great dog demon rolled his eyes and pulled the wet maiden off his shoulder and threw her on the muddy ground he had been walking on, as soon as she hit her butt on the mud most of it splashed up and hit her.

"Bastard.." she muttered.

He bent down to her level casually and cleared his throat, "Are you done now?"

Izayoi looked up from her kimono and glared at him, "No!" she replied stubbornly.

The demon stood up and sighed, "I've never met a female to be so stupid." he rubbed his temples and thought a moment. He shrugged, "I suppose you'll be traveling on my shoulder once again." he announced.

She twitched, it had been raining since afternoon, it had come to an end a couple of hours ago but since then she's been cold, freezing, hungry, and tired, she had gotten most of the rain because her kimono kept covering the demon.

Seeing her skin go even paler the demon sighed, "Fine. I'll make an exception." he walked past her heading in the direction of the.. wait where was he going?

Izayoi stood up quickly and raced after him, he was leaving her behind on purpose wasn't he, "You left me!!" she snapped at him after she had reached him.

He shrugged but said nothing.

"Inutaisho!!"

Izayoi jumped and looked over to some trees on her right.

_**Thud..**_

_**Thud...**_

The Great Demon Lord sighed and placed his right hand on his forehead _Of all things, he had to show up..._ he thought hearing the thuds get louder.

The thuds came to a halt when Inutaisho looked up over the trees to see a large over-weighted demon fixing to land beside Izayoi, he pulled her away when the demon landed making the ground shake violently.

He heard Izayoi's breathing, her heart was pounding in her chest, the large stupid demon scared her almost in shock, Inutaisho walked in front of her, "What do you want?" he asked as if he actually cared.

The large demon pointed at him, "The Great Inutaisho... with a human?" he laughed, "And a living one at that." he placed his large claws on his stomach as he threw his head back.

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at the demons stupidity, "I have better things to do." he turned away from the demon and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Both he and Izayoi stopped though Lady Izayoi didn't bother looking back at him, "Now what?" the great dog demon asked annoyed already with the chubby-demon.

"I'm not done with you yet, Inutaisho! I will eat you for breakfast to avenge my clans death."

Inutaisho smirked and turned around, he pulled out Sounga and thrust it into the ground, "I warned you to get out of my way, Kuozu. You didn't, so you paid the price." he leaned forward on the sword and added, "Unless of course you want me to end your miserable life." he looked down at his hand as if his nails were more important then the threat in front of him.

Kuozu growled, "You think you, Inutaisho frighten me?! You are just another smug demon who thinks he's better then everyone!"

Inutaisho yawned before pulling out Sounga from the ground, "And your a demon who doesn't know when to run when giving the chance." he held the handle firmly.

Izayoi watched, she was surprised, the man was so confident, but he couldn't be that great, all demons had their limits or at least thats what she had been taught.

"Oh and by the way..." added Inutaisho, "I don't think I'm better. I know I'm better. You just bought yourself a one way ticket to hell, Kuozu. Tell your clan members I said hello." He held his Sounga up into the air and yelled, "Dragon Twister!" a large smoke of a dragon wrapped itself around the sword and growled at Kuozu who was now trembling with fear.

A large explosion erupted. Izayoi fell to the ground as smoke covered the whole area now, she coughed and coughed, she couldn't hear or see anything, she tried forcing herself to focus on figures but nothing.

"Are you alright?" she jumped and looked up to see Inutaisho kneel down beside her. She only nodded, she took his extended hand and she was lifted up from the ground.

Izayoi looked around the whole area, the smoke was clearing up and the only thing left of the trees were the bottom half of them, the topper half had been sent farther then her eyes could see, "H-how did you..?" she began.

"Its nothing important." he let go of her hand and began to walk off.

"W-wait!" she ran after him. _That... that was so powerful. What was that just now? What had just blown that demon to pieces without him moving?_ She shook her head, "So your name is Inutaisho?" she questioned him.

He didn't bother looking back at her as he uttered coldly, "You may call me that if you desire."

Izayoi didn't know what to think of him. One minute he was loud and annoying the next he was cold and calm, she was intrigued by him, something about him called to her, pulled her to him, it wasn't as if she could run back to the castle (even if she really wanted too), seeing as how she wasn't sure where she was now.

-x-

She sat in front of a large fire that Inutaisho had made for her, she was warming up now, her kimono by now was dry so she wasn't as cold as she was. The night was quiet nothing made a noise except of course The Great Dog Demon himself who was trying to get comfortable up in a tree.

"You know.." she began glaring up at him, "You could always sleep on the ground."

He looked down at her as if she was crazy, "I don't think so."

Izayoi stood up, "And why not?"

"Ow.." he growled pulling a small branch that had poked him in the spine. He looked back down at her, "Because I don't want to."

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, she watched him as he continued to fiddle with the tree he sat on, trying to get comfortable. Her hazel eyes watched him carefully, her stare was piercing, but he took no notice in it, "So you're a lord?" she suddenly asked. Izayoi wanted to know more about him even if it killed her, she wanted to know what made him tick what made him keep going, to kill human lives.

Inutaisho looked down at her, he cocked an eyebrow, "Would it make a difference if I were?"

_A yes or no would have been fine_ she snarled inside on the outside she shook her head with a small smile, "No, I suppose you are right..." she looked down to the ground for a moment before asking,"May I take a bath?" she looked up at him.

His golden orbs stared at her, he blinked a few times, he looked a bit clueless as if he had never heard of a bath, "Do as you will." he jumped down to the ground in front of her, "However if I find that you don't return soon. I _will_ find and kill you."

She shivered, "O-of course." she bowed and turned away from him. Her heart was racing within her chest, she was frightened but she tried not showing it or at least outside anyway, "I'll be back.." she finally muttered walking towards a river she had seen on their way.

Inutaisho watched her leave. She didn't look back nor did she stop, she just continued to walk away, he could feel and sense her fear, it was... _refreshing_ to say the least. For some odd reason he enjoyed watching her pale skin tighten whenever he came close to her, he enjoyed seeing the fear in her eyes, he had seen it earlier too, when he had walked into her bedroom. He remembered her tone, the way she walked, even when she was scared she still kept a well front for a human being, no matter how frightened she was she was a fool.

A scream filled the air all of the sudden causing the dog demon to jump from his own thoughts, without even a thought he ran in the direction it came from which so happened to be the same direction Izayoi had walked to take a bath.

Her eyes were wide, she stared up at the large creature in front of her, as she had been taking a bath the water demon had been waiting for his chance to get her. What stood in front of her was a large bunch of water in a shape of a dragon, even though it was water, she could still fill the pain that it gave her, her leg was messed up pretty badly thanks to it. As she was bathing it had pulled her under almost causing her to drown but luckily Inutaisho came when he did, he held his Sounga tightly within his grip.

"Lord Taisho.." she whispered.

He walked over to her and pulled her out of the river, he thrust a kimono into her arms and pushed her aside keeping his eyes on the water demon in front of him, "Inutaisho.." the demon laughed looking down at the Lord. "I've never seen you lay low for a human."

The Great Dog Demon glared at the water form, he had quite enough of this already, just because he 'took care' of the human didn't mean he was going soft on them, he was interested in this one it didn't mean anything (or so he kept telling himself).

Izayoi held the kimono in front of her naked body, tears streamed down her cheeks, she was so scared, her body shivered, "Stop crying." she gasped and looked to Inutaisho who was still glaring at the water demon. "W-wha?" she whispered.

He felt her fear, it was growing and even though he liked it he didn't like the fact it was because of a weak demon such as the one in front of them, he glanced over his shoulder at her, she stared back at him tears still streaming down her pale cheeks, "I said stop crying." he looked back to the demon, "I will protect you." _So don't fear anyone but me..._

_Protect.. me?_

"Dragon Twister!" the roar was loud and ground was shaky. Izayoi tried keeping her balance this time but lost it anyway however she stopped mid-fall thanks to Inutaisho who had caught her he watched the demon scream before turning his gaze to the naked Izayoi who still held the kimono in front of her, "Get dressed." his cheeks turned a slight pink as he let her go and walk away so she could get the kimono on.

"R-right.." she slid the kimono on and tied it around her waist quickly. _Did he really say that.. did he really say he'd protect me?_

-x-

"Thank you Lord Taisho!" she smiled that morning. She was a lot cheerful today then she was yesterday.

The Great Dog Demon cocked his eyebrow and watched her, "Taisho?" he repeated confused.

She nodded, "Yes." she ran up to him and took his hands in hers, "I will call you Taisho for now on. It's so cute and its not that long."

His ears twitched, "Cute?" he didn't so much care for that word. Especially when it was used for him, it sounded really off, kinda strange, maybe even stupid, but Izayoi she liked it, she smiled when saying it and it was kind of sweet (if he dared say so). "We're leaving." he turned away from her and began the journey towards the East.

Izayoi followed him, "Where exactly are we going?" she tilted her head.

"I have business in the East to detain and until I figure out what to do with you. You'll have to come." he replied coldly.

She blinked, "You're not going to kill me."

His sudden stop caused Izayoi to run into him, "Uff!" He looked over his shoulder at her, "Do you want to die that badly?"

"N-no!" she panicked.

"The shut the hell up.."

"Yes Lord Taisho..."

His ears twitched and he sighed. This will be an annoying journey he could sense it.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it as I did writing it .


	4. Fear Runs Deep

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi

**Claimer: **I own the story kind of

**A/N:** I am truly sorry this has taken soooo long, I lost my mood for awhile but I'm back (I hope) for a good while. Thanks to all the alerts and favs, I enjoyed the comments and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Past Attraction**

--

**Chapter Four**

It was cold. The winds were strong. The storm was just beginning but it was stronger then any other that the two travelers had seen. And Inutaisho continued to insist that both he and Izayoi press onward through it all.

"That is just stupid. Any smart being would know that much!" Izayoi argued. She had managed to push Taisho aside and into a cave that was close while the storm whipped and roared at everything it tossed around.

Taisho growled, "We'll be wasting time you stupid woman!"

Her hazel eyes narrowed, "The only thing here stupid - is you!" she turned away from him and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What?!"

Not many people (in their right mind) EVER called the great Inutaisho 'stupid' or even possibly implied the very idea. Now here stood a maiden whose very mind wasn't all there, he was strong and could break her body without hestitation but she stood without remorse.

"You heard me." she said not bothering to look back at him.

He twitched uncontrolably. No respect... nothing. None whatsoever, if he wasn't in a state of shock he'd have told her to rot in hell.

"Don't look at me like that. Its just plain stupid to travel through a storm this bad." Izayoi began walking over to a bunch of sticks she had 'made' Taisho get before the raining got worse.

"Its not stupid! It would speed up this whole thing!" he growled finally calming himself (as best as he could) down.

"So you say, Taisho. But if you haven't noticed as of recently since capturing me and taking me with you, I alone have slowed your progress." she began in a know-it-all tone.

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the cave grounds, "If you haven't noticed, human, since I did capture you I've been trying to speed it up."

She laughed as she sat down over by the fire, "Thats why I'm staying here. I'm making your life a living hell until you bring me back."

Amber orbs glared daggers into her head hoping she'd die right under his look alas she just sat there staring into the flames that licked away at the bark under it keeping it from fading or dying away.

"Why don't you sit down, Taisho?" smiled Izayoi as she patted the ground beside her.

He scuffed, "I'd rather be attacked by wild demons."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear." the melodic sound of her voice carried with sarcasm as she spoke, and it took all he had to restrain himself **not** to say anything.

-x-

The following morning came with a crisp mist, the air was chillin to the bone, and the fog rolled in off the banks of the waterfall they slept under.

"Wake up, Izayoi.."

She could vaguely hear over the crashing waterfall, she felt a slight shake, "What?" she mumbled groggily.

"I said get up!" he growled taking hold of her shoulder and shaking her again, this time a little rougher.

"S-stop!" she snapped pushing his hand away from her.

"Well than get up!"

She pulled herself to a sit, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she heard, "I don't have all day you know!" the impatience that rolled from his tongue picked at her nerves.

"You can wait." she grumbled forcing herself to a stand as she blink her vision back, when her eyes finally focused they stared into two amber eyes that just stared at her.

"Ah!" she jumped back, flushed in the cheeks, "Don't do that!" she shouted.

InuTaisho sighed annoyed and glanced around the cave before back to her, "We're leaving." he finally stated walking passed her, ignoring any protests that came from her sweet little lips. He took lead as always followed by the Lady, who stayed quiet for the most part, she was to busy looking at the scenario or so Taisho believed, though he wasn't sure why she seemed all that happy, I mean they were in a forest surrounded by trees, after awhile trees become boring.

"Oh!" she smiled running over to a flower that was blooming off to the side of the path they walked, "How beautiful.." she glanced over to the great demon lord who had stopped, waiting quietly for her to finish up with whatever the hell she was doing.

She picked the flower and ran over to him, "Lord Taisho...?"

He cocked his eyebrow as if telling her to go on.

"Do you think this flower is pretty?"

He looked down at the pink framed flower, swirled with black that gave the flower a tiger feel to it, green leaves poured off to both its side, "Hmm.."

The smile on her lips faltered, "Oh.. I'm sorry." her enthusiasm seemed to drain away, "I didn't mean to bother you with silly questions, Lord Taisho."

InuTaisho sighed, "Izayoi?"

She looked up at him.

"Do you think this flower is pretty?"

Blink.

Blink.

Blink..

The smile that had withered appeared appeared wider, "Yes!" she exclaimed happily, "I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life." Which was true. Such wild flowers were never seen in the palace, she wasn't allowed to go out therefore she never saw such wonders, it gave her such joy to see such beautiful things, she wanted to continue learning about new flowers, new wonders, etc.

The dog demon felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips though he would not allow it to form on his face, "Hmph." he grunted turning away and beginning to walk off.

Izayoi followed, she held the flower in her small fragile hands, running her fingers across the smooth black and pink petal she smiled, "Lord Taisho?"

The man didn't bother stopping nor turning to her call, "What?"

"Do you know the name of this flower?"

"No."

"Lord Taisho?"

"What?"

"Does it have a name?"

He shrugged.

"Lord Taisho... until I figure it out I will call this flower Taio."

He said nothing.

"Lord Taisho?"

He sighed, "What?"

She slitted her eyes at him, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silent...

Silent...

"Lord Taisho?"

He rubbed his temple, "What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

Quiet...

Quiet...

InuTaisho felt peace for a moment, this was indeed a long journey, he wasn't sure if he could handle this female anymore, she acted like a child, but than again any Lady who had been locked away from the world would, wouldn't they?

"Lord Taisho?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the human, "What?"

"Are we there yet?"

However... THIS Lady was stringing up his last nerve, "No.." he growled lowly. She said nothing and he was hoping she'd stay like that for a few good hours or possibly the whole day.

"Lord Taisho?"

A shrill agonizing annoyance slithered through his body, "What now?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to give me that tone." she stated in her know-it-all tone.

"Well than what?"

She tilted her head trying to see his face but he was looking away, "Are we there yet?"

_Grrrrrrr!_

Suddenly InuTaisho twirled around and grabbed the female by her neck, he pushed her up against a tree not far from them and leaned closer to her, "We'll get there when we get there, now shut the hell up or that tongue of yours is mine!" he growled, his eyes flashing a hint of red.

Izayoi shuddered, fear ran throughout her whole body, the aura emanating from his body gave her chills, she wanted nothing more but to run away, if she could get away, she felt the tree behind her and his hand on her neck though he wasn't squeezing to hard so she shouldn't have been so scared or at least thats what she chanted.

The great demon lord felt the fear pulsing throughout her whole being and it gave him waves of pleasure to see that fear in her eyes again, he licked his lips absentmindedly before pulling back from her allowing her to fall onto her butt breathing almost panting. He turned and began to walk off not bothering to wait up for her.

The Lady ran her hand up to her neck and shivered, she could still feel his hand there grasping the very breath she had, he could easily kill her, she was now aware of that, never had she seen or felt death approach like she just had, she was scared out of her wits end, she glanced up to see Taisho walking off, she pushed away her fears and forced herself to a stand before running after him.

-x-

"Theres a village not far from here, if you need to get supplies, get them." Taisho told her coldly as he looked down at the exhausted female before him, they had been walking most of the day non-stop.

Izayoi was hungry, she was tired, she was cold, and all she really wanted to do was go home, sleep in her own bed and wake up from this crazy dream but she made the best of it and kept her attitude positive or as positive as she could think.

"What will you do?" she whispered, she had kept all conversation to a minimum, if she didn't _have_ to talk to him than she wouldn't and if she did, she kept it quick.

InuTaisho's gaze shifted from her to the forest around, "I'm going to check around the area. It won't be getting dark any time soon so I won't need to look for a place to settle down." he brought his amber gaze back to her, "Don't take to long, I want out of this area before sunset."

She nodded and watched the demon walk away leaving her to keep herself company.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well tell me whatcha think, please review and give me your honest opinion no matter how rude it is, I can handle it I wanna get better!

By the way, if you hadn't noticed the part with the flower came from the PlayStation 2 Game Inuyasha Secret of the Cursed Mask, Rin had asked Sesshoumaru the flower question when oyu try getting his ending !


	5. Am I The Great Demon Lord?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha nor any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi

**Claimer: **I own the story kind of

**A/N:** Grrr... I mean't to get this out waaaay sooner, but no reason in being annoyed about it. I hoped you all like this chapter, I really tried making it funny, I'm not sure why at all but oh well we'll figure that out later. Love you all!

**Past Attraction**

--

**Chapter Five**

Izayoi entered the village slowly, she was in no hurry to get in or out of the small settlement some of the people had created. Her mind was on the borderline of just going back and staying in the forest to wait for the Demon Lords return the other part wanted to get supplies, get a horse, and get out of the entire area.

"No.." she whispered.

_He would just follow after me through my scent...._ she frowned _There is truly no way to escape a demon.._

She was grateful that he was a kinder demon then others, or at least a bit more kinder than other demons. Izayoi had wanted to be free from her bonds, she remembered dreaming of the day someone would take her and show her the world outside her walls.

But that's what they were. Dreams. Never had she believed that they were true, and yet here she was with a demon who took her out of her prison, out to the world outside her walls. Was she happy?

"Stop thinking like that Izayoi..." she told herself.

She shook her mind from its problems and scanned the village, children ran through it laughing and playing, smiling when their fellow child found them in hide-and-seek. Loving parents watched them from a far holding one another in a warm and closing embrace, as if afraid their lives would be taken anyday. Some families worked together, some children sat and watched their friends father or their own fathers cut wood to give them warmth at night, children came and observed their fellow child's mother or their own mother create a warm blanket out of hide they had obtain from a demon or animal.

Further from this was the market place, several shops were opened to travelers or fellow villagers who simply needed fruits or seeds to plants and feed their children or themselves for that matter, it was a very heart-warming village, something that Izayoi had never once seen in her life.

She found herself so enthralled in the beauty and warmth of the village that she hadn't even noticed some of the children were now following after her.

"Excuse us?"

"Hm?" she turned to find at least six children behind her.

"Are you a Princess?" a small girl in the front of the group asked sweetly.

Izayoi blinked a bit surprised, she was not dressed in anything formal, Lord Taisho had given her the materials for the kimono she wore now, he had told her it was the robe of the fire rat while the other cloth was plain white. She remembered she asked him what a fire rat was he only sighed and left without even bothering to answer her curiosity.

The cloth was a darker shade of red, it was warm, and felt strange against her skin, the white material didn't feel as good as the fire rat however. When making the kimono, Taisho had told her to place the robe of the fire rat over the white cloth, when again she asked why he grumbled something and went on his way without saying anything else. Sometimes she wondered why he put up with her half the time, if he was as powerful as everyone claimed even he claimed why did he keep her alive? Why did he tolerate her?

Izayoi paused her thoughts and went back to the matter at hand, to a quick decision that telling this little girl and those who followed her about who she truly was, who she herself really was, was not such a good idea, but she felt the stunning feeling of having to lie to her.

"No," she began her eyes softening, she knelled down before them, pushing the white flowing bottom of her kimono down, "I'm afraid I'm not so. A Princess would be in her castle serving her people the best way she knows how. Against dragons and demons." she forced a smile before standing up to leave.

_Lord Taisho would have told me to keep a low profile had he not already believed I was smart enough not to know. _she thought.

She soon came up to one of the stands that sold small sacks, they were a light brown, soft and smooth and big enogh to fit food and a few other items, she knew that the way things were going she doubted that Taisho would make anymore stops for her hunger or for that matter sleep.

"Excuse me?" she smiled at the man, "How much for this?"

"10."

Grateful inside she pulled out 10 coins that Taisho had given her for the supplies she'll need, he had given her at least 100 of them, expecting that all her stuff would be under the price of 100 coins.

"Here."

The man took the coins and placed it in his own pouch, giving Izayoi the bag that she had just bought from him, she didn't bother standing around, right after she headed towards the next shop, which just happened to be food.

-x-

The demon lord ran through the forest, he had had quite enough of running into demons who thought they were better than him, secretly he cursed his big mouth and his so called fellow demons, half the time he got into trouble because of his status. Demons believed that were stronger than him because they were bigger or believed they were smarter then he himself, that was smart of them to figure.

He came to a halt as he entered a clearing, the scent was strong here, the smell of flowers stronger than that of a demon or a human, the strongest scent in the world, he always told his son, Sesshoumaru, who always gave him that look his mother always gave him, the 'I'm no fool' look.

Shaking his head of the two he made a sort of whistling sound, he knew if the dragon was there it would hear no matter the distance. And he was right, moments later a two headed dragon came flying out from behind some trees in the distant, it was safe to say that the creature also a demon itself was loyal to him and not wanting him dead.

"I'yun," he began as the dragon landed before him, InuTaisho brought his hand over to the dragons right ear and scratched it lightly, "Sorry to have kept you worried."

I'yun was a two headed female dragon, one that was only a month and a half pregnant, she acted like a carrier animal, she carried some supplies for the demon and was always a whistle away, he remembered the first time he had gotten her, he was still a young pup himself, she just a young dragon. I'yun's scale was a slight olive color, her mane black with curls, she had on her a sort of saddle, for when he rode her or when another rode her.

The dragon tilted her head enjoying the scratch she was receiving, she gave a deep growl, that she always made when she was happy to see him.

"I'm sorry, I'yun. I had no other choice but to leave you behind." Taisho replied pulling his hand away. She made a light whine, pushing her nose to his armor, smelling something a little different about him.

He chuckled, knowing exactly what she was smelling, "Now now, I'yun," he started pushing her away, "I'll explain the details later, for now I need your help traveling to the East." he glanced away for a moment, he wasn't exactly sure what I'yun would do when she saw Izayoi but he had no other choice but to hope for the best.

-x-

The sun was slowly fading, Izayoi had been sitting in the forest for what seemed forever, she tried not thinking of the worse but after awhile she began to figdet and pace and tapped her nails into the tree bark beside her.

She sighed impatiently, having enough of the wait she decided to go find him when the very man she was worried about came swooping down on a weird creature with two heads, before she had any time to react, he grabbed her around the waist and heaved her up on his lap as the dragon began to fly higher.

"Wha-what the-?!" she began a little taken back.

"I'yun, this is Lady Izayoi." he told the dragon not bothering to look at her as he spoke softly to the creature, leaving Izayoi a bit envious, "And," finally taking his golden orbs off of I'yun to the woman in his lap, "Izayoi this is I'yun. I suggest you get use to riding her because I will not have anymore delays on my way to the East."

She nodded slowly, to tired to put up an endless argument. "Hi." she smiled half-heartedly at the dragon. The dragon gave a low growl it sounded pleasant to Izayoi's ears, hesitantly she placed her hand on the mane of I'yun and ran her fingers gently through it, liking the feeling, "She's beautiful."

"Aye," he nodded and watched her.

Izayoi felt content towards the dragon not uneasiness like she had recently towards demons she and the man behind her had faced days before, she felt as ease, safe. She wasn't sure if it had something to do with Taisho or not but she wasn't about to question it.

"Did you get what you needed?" Taisho asked clearing his throat.

She nodded, "Mhm.."

He tilted his head slightly to see Izayoi was slowly drifting to sleep, her fingers were slowly starting to stop stroking the black silk mane of I'yun and the dragon was starting to whine because of it. He chuckled lightly and ran his clawed hand over to where Izayoi's was, "I wonder how long she's been waiting for me..?" he whispered against her head.

I'yun grunted as she continued her course through the sky, allowing the two to see the sunset nicely, she didn't zip through the sky but glided.

"Of course not."

The dragon made another grunt though this one sounding different than the last.

"Me?" his eyes softened slightly at the comment, "No. I just don't wish to spill blood unless there is no alternative."

She made a sneezing sound though he knew exactly what that mean't.

"I hardly see where you came to that conclusion, I'yun." he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the beast that sounded like she was laughing at him.

I'yun nodded her head up and down making a light growling sound from the base of her throat.

"No," he began. "You can land us for now and I'll walk."

She tilted her head questioningly.

"Don't give me that look. I just don't want you running out of energy."

The two headed dragon grunted before slowing, decreasing altittude.

"I'll remember you said that." he grumbled.

By now the sun had gone down, Taisho lead the dragon down a path in the forest that I'yun had landed in front of, they had been there for quite sometime, Izayoi slept peacefully on the two headed dragons back, surprisingly I'yun didn't mind that weight.

"We'll soon have to find a place to rest, though I want to push forward until dawn."

The dragon growled over at him, she walked behind him keeping her pace leveled and even, while he seem to be slowing down.

"What do you mean I have no reason to stop?" he asked glancing over his armor shoulder to I'yun who seemed to give him a narrowed expression. "I've been moving for quite awhile as have you probably, seeing as how you never stay in one place twice."

She nodded up and down, than glanced over to Izayoi giving a grunt as she did.

"Now that's just ridicules."

She tilted her head, giving a low questioning growl.

He sighed, "Let's just find somewhere to camp at."

The dragon suddenly stopped and laid down, making it clear that she wasn't going to find a place other than there to rest, he restrained from rolling his eyes at her, "Fine. We'll stay here."

I'yun nodded and laid her head down on her front arms allowing her eyes to close.

The Great Dog Demon brought his amber gaze up at the full moon that weighed over the groups head, it was a cool night but he knew that Izayoi would be warm even if her arms weren't covered up with sleeves.

"A liking huh?" he whispered shifting his gaze from the moon to Izayoi, whose black hair seemed to glitter silver in the light that bathed her from the moon.

-x-

It was mid-morning when Izayoi was awoken. Sweat ran down her face in beads, they rolled down her cheeks just as she pulled herself up from I'yun, the dragon she had been sleeping on.

Her breathing had become nothing more than pants now, her eyes scanned over the area in search of a certain demon, a certain arrogant demon. Once she found him, Izayoi quickly walked over to him, he was standing there staring up at the starry sky, the moon was by now disappearing over the horizon, in an hour or two the sun would come up.

"What is it?" he asked not bothering to look at her.

Her legs felt like jelly beneath her, her stomach was flipping, and she felt her blood go cold just by his reponse.

"I... I... How did you know I was here?"

"Heh..." he closed his eyes and looked down, "Do you honestly take me for a stupid demon Lord?"

"N-no!" she replied quickly.

"It matters not." he turned to her and strode passed her without so much as a word.

"Taisho!" she called quickly, gathering herself the best she could.

The demon stopped yet didn't bother to look her way, "Now what?

Izayoi swallowed, her body shook, it was a cool mid-morning day, it was crisp and held a certain ice like chill to the air, giving it and erie, lonely feeling. "I.. I..." she looked down, her cheeks heating up.

"You what?"

"I.. uh..." she shook her head and smiled, "Never mind, it was nothing." she bowed her head.

He watched as she stood up and walked back over to the two headed dragon, I'yun, laying herself down allowing her dark lashes to fall over her eyes.

_Stop worrying over such things. You are the Great Dog Demon Lord, no matter whom you're dealing with..._

"Or am I?" he whispered looking to his hand that he held up.

**To Be Continued.....**

**

* * *

  
**

Well thanks for reading.

Reemember reviews are good whether their critizing my work or complimenting them ^*^!


End file.
